2070
by Sarah Selene
Summary: What would happen if I took over as Big Brother? How much different would it be?


This is a parody of 1984. I do not own it, I did not write it, nor do I own any characters that may associated with the book. Enjoy

* * *

It was pouring rain in London. The streets were bare, but the local community gatherings were full and, albeit, noisy. Nothing in London had changed since the few incidences in 1984, people were still poor and seriously lacking in supplies, this week it was shoelaces that were impossible to find, except for the Inner Party, which was rich and wealthy. The only difference in 2070's London was there seemed to be a lack of Inner Part members, as if they had all been vaporized at the same time. That of course, was not as false as the people believed. 

All the buildings were relatively small in London, but one large apartment building in the middle of all the houses of the Inner Party. It was the one building that never seemed to be falling apart, there wasn't even a burnt out light bulb in the place. That's where everyone in the Outer Party was taught Big Brother lived, that wasn't so far from the truth either.

"I must admit" a voice from the top level sounded, "This had to be one of the easiest things we've ever done." The voice belonged to a woman, looking somewhere in her 20's. She sat in a chair in front of a vanity, applying light dashes of make up. "I mean, we've stolen things before, but this…we stole a whole country!" She stood up quickly. She was a short woman, only standing about five feet tall, but she looked fierce. Her long hair was tucked behind her with pins and clips. She wore a tight red-and black corset with a long black skirt, covered by a black snake skin trench coat, and upon her hands were a pair of fingerless gloves, showing off a red manicured hand and long fingernails to match. Brown eyes turned to the person whom she was talking to. "And none of those poor little peasants knows a thing…"

The person who she was talking to was looming in the shadows. The woman in the shadows stared at the other with a small smirk and cold blue eyes. She made her shiver. The woman's hair was blonde and cropped short to her head, her skin was pale as if the only light it got was the moons. A black trench coat covered most of her features, leaving only room for a pair of black boots with yellow stitching to be seen. Her nails were equally long, but painted black. Unlike the other's bare fingers, this one wore multitudes of silver-colored metals on hers. She also had four or five necklaces hanging from her neck. "Yes, Alexis…it was very easy," She then quivered a little and broke down into a little fit of giggles.

Alexis stared at her Head of Thought Police and smiled. "Chanda, can you stay evil for even one moment?" She asked, before going off in her own fit of giggles.

Chanda grinned, straightening up and wiping her eyes with one long nail. "No," she started "Obviously not..."

Alexis shook her head, and looked back out into the London rain. "All this…all of it, is ours…and no one knows…It's amazing, I love how they made this government. Nothing can be wrong," Alexis looked out past the rain into the eyes of a large mustachioed man. "Except for that. Chanda, go with your thought police and remove every single one of those posters and replace it with mine."

Chanda nodded, becoming sullen again. She disappeared out the door. Alexis turned as she heard a thud, and noticed Chanda's trench coat had gotten stuck in the door. Alexis moved over and opened the door, looking down at Chanda as she lay on the floor. Chanda fumed a little "Thank you…" She got up and then stormed out of the building, collecting her thought police and dignity.

Chanda moved with her thought police, Natalie, Rick, and Kimi. Kimi carried a large roll under her arm. Chanda moved to the old poster of Big Brother and smirked. She loved this part. She moved to the large poster, put her fingernails on the top of it, and tore all the way down it. She snapped her fingers and stepped back as Kimi came over with Natalie and put up the next poster.

"How many more of these are there?" Rick asked, crossing his lean arms and looking up at the new poster of Alexis, claiming her to be the new Big Brother, and written under it were "2+23".

"Too many," Chanda stated simply, staring up at the poster with her arms crossed.

A simpleton stopped and looked at the poster. Her hair was a reddish color, and heavily contrasted her blue overalls. Her galaxy-blue eyes held a lot of confusion as she stared at the poster, crossing her arms over her chest. "That can't be Big Brother…" The woman said, staring at the poster and moving over. "She's not even a guy, she's some sexy woman who looks like she wants to have sex with-"

"Ok, Arden, I think that's too much information..." A second woman followed her. This one had blonde hair, green-blue eyes, and was taller then the first girl.

"But…Alyssa…Two plus two doesn't even equal three…it equals…"

She never finished that statement, for at that moment, Chanda snapped her fingers. Natalie and Rick moved swiftly and grabbed Arden's arms. She kicked and screamed "TWO PLUS TWO EQUALS FOUR!" She screamed. Natalie and Rick lifted her right off the ground, carrying her off.

"No!" Alyssa yelled, moving after her. That's when Kimi came over and stood in front of her, posters now sitting on the ground. Kimi was several inches taller then Alyssa, ergo a lot more intimidating. Alyssa slinked it away as Kimi started smirking. "Arden, I'll save you!" Alyssa shouted after Chanda's retreating back with Rick and Natalie carrying the kicking and screaming Arden.

"The Proles!" she screamed, disappearing into the London fog.

Arden sat in her cell room, wrapped up in herself. She had not been hurt; if anything she had been treated very well. She just wished people would be kind enough to not give her the riddles and thought puzzles that made her brain hurt. There was something that was not getting satisfied though.

The lock on the door clicked. Arden looked up, hoping to see Alyssa, but instead was a woman more then four inches shorter then her, dawning a new black London fog trench coat. She gave her an icy smile as she moved in and closed the door. Arden slowly sat up and looked at her, finally recognizing the face.

"You're the woman on all the new posters," said Arden, staring at her.

"Why, yes, I am. I am the new Big Brother," Alexis said, swelling slightly. "How are my min-…men treating you?"

"Oh, very well."

"Do you need anything?"

"I miss sex."

Alexis stared at her, right brow arching slightly. Her mouth opened and nothing came out for many moments and then said "Right." Alexis moved over to her and sat down with her. "Arden, that's your name right? Arden my dear let me have a heart to heart with you. Everything that the people have told you, the last people, was a lie. Everything you learned in school, it's a lie. Now, what does two plus two equal?" Alexis asked, her manicured hand resting on Arden's arm.

Arden paused, watching. "Four," she finally said.

Alexis watched her, and snapped her fingers "Room 101" she stood up and walked out. Kimi and Natalie entered the room and carried Arden, kicking and screaming, out of the room.

Arden sat, strapped down in a chair, waiting for her fate. Alexis moved in with Chanda, who was holding a box under her arm. Arden looked up and slowly said, "This won't work," she started, "my biggest fear is losing Alyssa."

"That's only what you think is your biggest fear," Alexis stated quite calmly, tapping a table in the middle of the room. "I know your actual biggest fear." She watched as Chanda moved and put the box on the table. "Tell me, Arden…" Alexis moved over, moving a bang away from Arden's face to get a better look "How did you get that scar on your forehead?"

Arden froze up, staring at her. "In school…I…got hit…by…a Frisbee…"

"Have you played with a Frisbee since then?"

Arden slowly shook her head, "No…I haven't…"

"And why not?" Chanda asked this time, giving a cold smirk which made shivers go up Arden's spine.

"I…" Arden never finished, for Alexis pulled out a Frisbee. Arden gasped a little, her chest moving up and down in panic.

"Oh, Alexis," Chanda begged, out of character "Can I throw them please?"

Alexis looked at her, twirling the Frisbee in her fingers. "No," she said calmly "You'll giggle too much and it won't be very effective." With a sharp flick of her wrist, the Frisbee flew from her hand, bulls eyeing on Arden's scar. She screamed, trying to fall back, but found the chair was bolted to the floor so she couldn't.

This continued, tens of hundreds of Frisbees flew at Arden's head, a few thrown by Chanda, who did giggle every time she threw one, and those ones definitely seemed less scary as the ones that Alexis threw. Alexis held up her hand, stopping Chanda from throwing the next one. Alexis moved over, cupping Arden's chin in her hand. "Now…Arden…two plus two equals…"

Arden's eyes rolled up and looked at Alexis' face and spat "Four."

Alexis chewed her inside of her cheek to try to keep her temper in check. She wiped the spittle from her cheek and moved back to the table, sitting on top of it. She made a gun out of her fingers and aimed for the middle of Arden's forehead. She falsified the sound of the crack of a gun being shot. It was followed by the sound of a real gun, shot off by Rick, and the bullet sailed through Arden's forehead.

"Good," Alexis said softly, turning to Chanda "Throw her into the ocean." Chanda nodded, moving swiftly to remove Arden's limp body and leaving with her.


End file.
